Naruto The Chaos Bringer
by Chromemaelstrom
Summary: He knew it, right from the beginning. They would never accept him no matter how much he tried. But even in his final moments he wished they had. But now with training from the primordial Chaos himself, he shall embark on a new journey that shall be felt in many worlds.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: True Despair

Disclaimer: Man I hate these but I guess I'll just do it. I do not own Naruto nor the Percy Jackson series. If I did Naruto would've gotten the Rinnegan.

He couldn't take it anymore. The will to live that he once possessed had simply dissipated ever since the war. His mind had shattered with all the hatred that surrounded the shinobi world. He simply couldn't keep moving forward anymore.

And that is why he now found himself on hokage monument. His eyes, which were once a bright shade of blue with excitement and enthusiasm, we're now dull and practically lifeless. They had turned their backs on him, the man that had saved them from total  
destruction many times. They stripped him of everything he had once cared for.

All he had now where the great memories before everything had gone to shit and the nightmare like events that led to his current position. Even Kurama, the bijuu that understood him more than any living person, could not get him out of this stump.

And he just knew, deep down in his soul, that the reasons for his dispair were probably at home having an intimate time. If it weren't for the few people he still cared for like the Ichirakus, Iruka-sensei and Tsunade, Kurama would've blown the village  
away.

Naruto, sporting a new black jacket with red stripes and a black haori with blue flames, closed his eyes and let tears fall as he remembered the hell he'd gone through.

The war had just begun and he had managed to find Sakura in a medical tent on his clone spree with kyuubi mode. Knowing that war would mean certain death for many, he had decided to tell Sakura how he truly felt for one final time.

He was completely unprepared for the kiss that she had given him afterwards. His happiness level had skyrocketed when he heard her accept his proposal. It just made him more determined to end the war so he could be with her.

And so the war continued. With Sasuke's unexpected return and help, the allied shinobi forces had managed to deafeat not only Obito and Madara, but even Kaguya Otsutsuki, mother of the sage of six paths and progenitor of chakra.

After the dust had settled and all the shinobi and samurai were ready for rest and celebration, his life went downhill. He and Sasuke had both needed to rest after their fight with Kaguya and had needed rest. But Naruto had been asleep for longer due  
to him handing out his chakra to others.

When he came to, the first priority on his list was to find Sakura. He had asked his the Konoha 11 if they had seen her but they hadonly give him looks of pity which had worried him.

He had then made his way to the Uchiha compound hoping Sasuke would know the whereabouts of the pink haired girl. He had entered his house and made his way to Sasuke's room hoping to maybe prank him.

But as he made his way up the stairs, a weird feeling arose in his chest. He heard moaning coming from inside of the room and the worst case scenarios came to his mind.

He shakily grabbed the door nob and opened it. His eyes widened and unconsciously began to turn blood red with three tomoe in them. But the more he watched his teammates going at it like rabbits, the faster they spun. It wasn't long before his eye once  
more transformed into a six-sided pinwheel.

He slowly closed the door, still in shock and made his way out of the house. He made his way to the hokage tower, already having made his decision once he saw the room. He needed to get away, from everyone.

It was a struggle but he had managed to convince Tsunade to allow him access to the ANBU black ops.

He had coped with the pain alone and had managed to return to his former self, though more serious, in only a year. After taking many suicide missions, Tsunade had begun worrying about him and forced him to retire from ANBU. He didn't mind that much since  
he believed it was time to get his life back in order.

And it had only taken him a few weeks to find love in Hinata Hyuga, a childhood friend of his. They had gone on dates and where inseparable. After months of dating he had come to the conclusion that he would spend the rest of his life with her. He made  
his way to the small apartment they had begun to share a while back with a tiny box carefully tucked in his pants pocket.

But as he made his way up the stairs, he again gained the horrible feeling he had gotten almost 2 years ago. And he once again heard moans and groan from his master bedroom. He proceeded to make his way toward the door and, just like before, his eyes  
had taken a new form. Now a steel purple with six rings around the pupil and three magatama in three of the rings.

He left without saying a word, never noticing Hinata's red eyes.

And now he found himself here ready to end it all. He took a kunai and raised it to his neck. It was at that moment that he froze and was brought into his mindscape.

* * *

His mindscape had become much more crowded ever since he became the holder of all nine bijuu. But there was also one extra person there. She had long silver hair and two horn like appendages at the top of her head.

That's right, Kaguya Otsutsuki had been sealed inside of him. The sage had decided to entrust his mother to Naruto instead of having another potential prison break, or in this case seal break.

And now she was stool here along with the others. But it wasn't all bad. After witnessing the first betrayal she had begun to soften up to Naruto. She even gave him comfort.

And now she shed tears for the pain the Blond was feeling. She made his way toward him and embraced him. It was then that Naruto broke down. He cried into her chest, knowing that she truly cared for him.

Kurama watched his jinchurikki with a solemn look. He wished he could be out there giving thosesluts and that bastard Uchiha absolute hell. But there were much more important matters to attend to. **"Kit, I know you're in pain right now, but there's someone who wishes to talk to you."**

 ****

Naruto looked up at his friend with tears going down his confused expression. "What do you mean Kurama? Who wishes to speak to me."

The mindscape began to light up and out of the light came a figure. When the light truly died down, the occupants of the mindscape could see what they thought was a man in a black robe with many universes being shown on it. His face was hidden but they  
could all feel his power.

He began to speak,"Greetings Naruto Uzumaki. My name is Chaos and I wish to grant you a new life."

Prologue: End

 **AN:**

 ****

 **So I've haven't written in a while and to those that read my other stories, I may be re-writing them later on. But anyway this will be a Naruto and Percy Jackson crossover.**

 ****

 **Now before I get the NaruSaku fans AND NaruHina fans on my ass let me just explain. I hate Sakura's character and making her a villain seemed almost second nature to me. But I like Hinata and making her cheat on Naruto was hard. And that's why, if you caught it, I left her as a pairing choice later on, like really later on if you guys wish.**

 ****

 **As for pairings this will be a harem consisting of:**

 **Annabeth**

 **Thalia**

 **Artemis**

 **Hera(maybe)**

 **Hestia**

 **Aphrodite**

 **And many more**

 ****

 **If you have any suggestions just leave a review or pm me. Also need a beta-reader if anyone's interested. And btw this won't be scheduled, I'll write when I want to. I noticed that deadlines really turned me off from writing my last stories so…yeah.**

 ****

 **And to those percybeth fans, look I like them too, but there's not enough NarutoxAnnabeth on here so…yeah.**

 ****

 **Got questions, suggestions or just think this is good, leave a review!**

 ****

 **See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Reset

Naruto simply stood staring at the new arrival. Many questions flowed through this head but he decided to allow the man known as Chaos to speak.

Chaos, seeing that Naruto had wasn't responding, began to say the reason he was here. "Well Naruto, you must be wondering what I'm doing here correct?".

Naruto gave him a simple nod and waited for him to continue.

"Well it's simple. I'm here to give you a new chance at life." Those were the last words Naruto expected to come out of the man'smouth. "I can tell that your current life is more than simply unpleasant. That is why I'm willing to give you a chance  
at a much better life."

Naruto clenched his fist at the mentioning of the recent events that made him suicidal. It didn't take him long to come to a decision. His parents and those that had died for him would rather he start over than end his life.

Kurama decided to get his own two cents in. He couldn't let his own jinchurikki die in such a weak fashion, now could he? **"Kit, you should accept his offer. That way you'll never see them again."**

 ****

Kaguya herself couldn't hold back her words. She turned to Naruto and held his hands while she stared at his dull blue eyes. Not even she in her insane state had caused him this much pain. But she still had caused him to lose many comrades. And for that  
reason she felt as if she needed to save him.

"Naruto, you've gotta take this opportunity. You'll be able to go on new adventures meet new people." Her words had slowly brought a tiny amount of hops back into his eyes.

Naruto turned to Chaos ready to give his answer. Hesitation once again crept on his mind as a thought came to him. "If I accept your offer, will the bijuu and Kaguya be able to come with me?"

Chaos had predicted this question from Naruto. After all, Naruto Uzumaki prided himself more on having comrades than gaining strength. It had been a hassle to get Hagoromo to accept his terms, but he managed to convince him to allow the bijuu leave for  
some time.

"Yes Naruto, the bijuu and Kaguya shall follow you on your new adventure." said Chaos. "And not only that but you shall not go alone."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto. Obviously the bijuu and Kaguya would be going with him but he felt like Chaos spoke of someone else.

Chaos simply let out a soft chuckle at Naruto's confusion. "You see Naruto, I understand that you do best when you have comrades at your side. So I have decided to not only give others from different dimensions a second chance but also give you a team."

Kurama simply grinned at what Chaos was doing. What he was doing for Naruto was very generous, Kurama could also tell that Chaos needed Naruto for something. And as a fail safe, he would encourage Naruto to try his hardest to lead his team to safety and  
victory.

Naruto was excited to be getting a new team. After everything that happened with his old one he was hoping this new team wouldn't betray him. But at the same time the prospect of a new life was also very exciting.

"So when do I leave Chaos?" asked Naruto. Even though he wasn't the same happy-go-lucky blond he used to be, he still had some emotions. But for the past few months, sadness had controlled him.

"Well Naruto, if you want we can leave right now but I must warn you of one thing." said Chaos. "I'll need to reduce your age to that of a 12 year old so you can fit in with the others in the new world."

"Does that mean I'll lose my abilities?" Naruto asked in curiousity. He had worked hard to gain his abilities and he did not wish to lose them. He definitely didn't want to go through the chakra control exercises ever again. That had been the worst few  
weeks of his life.

"No Naruto, you will not be losing any of your abilities. In fact, I may grant you a few, but you'll have to unlock them on your own." explained Chaos. "With all of that now explained, I think we should all be on our way."

It had been a while since Naruto was happy enough to use his happy-go-lucky grin but he just couldn't stop himself. And Kurama himself couldn't help but grin after seeing it. **"Go get them kit!"**

"But first, Naruto,meet your new team." said Chaos. A light suddenly began shining in the mindscape. Once it died down, Naruto noticed that two new figures.

He noticed that they both wore black leather and looked like they belonged in a rock band. One of them had freckles and messy blonde hair similar yet different from his. The second figure made hims widen his eyes.

He stood with confidence and Naruto could sense a special power from him. He had dark blue eyes that occasionally shone red and Raven hair that puffed up more in the back with long bangs in the front. Only one thought came to his mind at that moment.

"Sasuke?…"

 **AN:**

 ****

 **Well guys I'm back. Told you these would be irregular updates. Anyway we've now got a description of Naruto's new partners. And for those of you who know who they are, congrats. First one to guess them correctly in the reviews or pm's gets to add 1 member to either Naruto's or the partner's harem. Or if you wish, you can add one power of your choice to Naruto's arsenal.**

 ****

 **Oh and I've you guys have good ideas on villains, don't be afraid to leave a review. With Naruto at full power and only being de-aged, I need some strong opponents for him.**

 ****

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed and see you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Team

"Hey Noctis, you think he's the oneChais spoke about?" said the blonde. He seemed very hyperactive to Naruto. He had also spoken the name of his companion.

"Chao-" before Naruto could ask why Sasuke had been brought into his mindscape, Chais stopped him.

"I know what your thinking Naruto, but the man in front of you is not Sasuke. Even though his looks may be decieving, he's not him." explained Chaos.

This made not only Naruto but also the biju that stood behind him relax. They really didn't want to deal with an Uchiha again.

"Wow look at all those daemons. Their huge!" exclaimed the blonde.

Kurama, being the most prideful of the biju, took this as an insult. **"How dare you call us daemons?! We all the all powerful biju!"**

 ****

Seeing that he had made the so called biju angry, the blonde quickly hid behind his raven haired companion.

Seeing that things were beginning to get tense, Chaos decided to introduce the two newcomers to everyone. "It's nice to see you two once again. Naruto the blonde is named Prompto Argentum and the Sasuke look alike is named Noctis Lucid Caelum. Noctis  
and Prompto this is your new partner Naruto Uzumaki."

"It's nice to meet a fellow blonde." greeted Prompto with a happy grin.

Noctis simply stated at him for some time before walking towards him and extending his hand with easygoing smile on his face. "I don't know who this Sasuke person you keep talking about but I can assure you I'm not him. It's nice to meet you partner."

Seeing that this man wasn't even affiliated with Sasuke and sensing that he had no malice in him thanks to Kurama, Naruto smiled and shook his hand.

Chaos now seeing that the introduction hadn't ended in a fight smiled. It seems he had been right in choosing Noctis and Prompto to follow Naruto in his new journey.

"Well then, I'd say we've prolonged this long enough. Time to send you all on your way."

"You still haven't told us our objective Chaos." spoke Naruto. As a former ANBU, he always felt inclined to know as much information before a mission. As Jiraiya once said, information is power.

A light started to surround the new team and so did the other occupants in the room except Chaos. "Don't you worry about the details Naruto. I'll have them all transferred to your brain as well as any information you'll need. Just know that you along  
with Noctis and Prompto will need to protect. And by the way, Noctis and Prompto, I'm also sending 2 people that you know to this world so try and find them if you can."

As he finished his sentence, all those that had been covered by light dissapeared.

Chapter End

 **AN:**

 ****

 **Sorry for the short chapter but I really just wanted to get through with the introduction of Naruto's new partners.**

 ****

 **Although I only gave physical descriptions of the two new characters, I thought someone would've guessed them. But apparently I was wrong. Noctis and Prompto are two of the main protagonist in Final Fantasy XV.**

 ****

 **I've been hyped over this not because I'm a long time fan. In fact this would only be my 3rd Final Fantasy game. But it just looks so great that I recommend you all give it a chance if you can.**

 ****

 **The reason I brought them in is because 1. Noctis reminds me so much of Sasuke but not as emo. 2. Prompto is cool. Don't worry, they'll be strong in their own right.**

 ****

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoyed and see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Is That a Bull!?

The moment Naruto could open his eyes all he could see were clouds. Said clouds were getting closer and closer and he began to feel the rush of falling. He looked around and spotted his two new friends.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Prompto. "I can't believe that old man tricked us! Now we're gonna die!"

"Calm down Prompto!" screamed Noctis, trying to keep his own mind calm. The ground continued to approach as Noctis prepared to warp to his old friend and his new one, but Naruto beat him too it.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto called out as he formedcrossed his index and middle fingers. Two clones appeared next to both Noctis and Prompto and held on to them as they continued on their collision course. "Hold on tight guys. This is going to  
be a rough landing!"

They were only a hundred feet from the ground before the three Naruto's pulled out a three-pronged kunai and launched it down into one of the trees that they saw. "Man that was close. Hey Prompto, you can open your eyes now!" said Naruto.

Prompto hesitantly opened one of his eyes to see that they had stopped on a tree branch around fifteen feet from the ground. He began feeling his face with his hands and then the rest of his body. "We-we're alive? We're alive!"

Noctis on the other hand stared at the knife that had allowed Naruto to save them. 'So he can warp also. I wonder if it's anything like my power.' It wasn't long before the two Naruto clones popped along with two of the kunai.

"Wow, hey Naruto, think you can show me how to make those?" asked Prompto while giving him a cheeky grin. His best friend already had a cool power. It was about time he got one of his own.

Naruto walked over to the kunai still stuck in the tree and pulled it out before sealing it away. "I don't know Prompto. I'd have to teach you how to use chakra first and even then it would be hard for you."

Noctis took this opportunity to learn a bit about Naruto's powers. "And what exactly is this chakra you speak of?"

Naruto turned around to look at Noctis in the eyes. Although he reminded him so much of Sasuke, he knew deep down that this man was not him and he needed to trust in his comrades again anyways.

Before Naruto could even answer, Prompto took notice of something coming straight towards them. "Hey guys, what's that?!"

The other two turned to look at what Prompto was staring at and widened their eyes. Rushing towards them was a bull like man that was at least ten feet tall and looked like he ate steroids for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

"Is that some sort of bull daemon?" asked Noctis, clearly confused on what he was seeing.

Naruto took notice of something else coming their way. Right ahead of the bull-like man were three people. There were two boys and one elderly woman. "I don't care what that thing is, but it's after those people!".

Noctis and Promto took notice of the people running their way. Both then summoned their respective weapons. Noctis stood with his engine blade while Prompto now held his pistol. "So what's the plan Naruto?"

Knowing it wasn't the time to question the two on their weapons, Naruto himself unsealed his tri-pronged kunai and took his fighting stance. "Well considering Prompto has some sort of projectile launcher, he'll give us cover. Noctis, you're encharge of  
protecting those three. I'll distract that thing until you get them away got it?"

"No problem Naru, just worry about yourself, ok?" dope Prompto while Noctis himself nodded at the plan.

"Alright, here they come. I'll intercept the beast once they get here to buy you some time. Oh and by the way, keep on mond we're twelve years old now."

With that said Naruto formed a rasengan in his hand and threw his kunai directly to the beasts face. He teleported towards the kunai and slammed his rasengan into the beasts face, causing a large hole to appear on it.

Noctis also sprang into action and warped towards the three that were being chased. They were surprised on seeing him but he didn't have enough time for that. "Don't just stand there, come on we've got to get to safety!"

His words seemed to have jump started their brains and they began to run towards a hill that was nearby. Meanwhile, Promto began taking aim at the beasts face to blind it. He managed to hit one of his eyes, causing the beats to roar in pain and swing  
his arms around. "Bullseye, literally!"

Naruto held his kunai in one hand and his ANBU katana in his other. "Nice work Prompto!" He sped off towards the beasts and leaped up into the air with his katana raised up. His first slash managed to slice off one of the monsters horns. This caused the  
monster to knock him away in rage.

Noctis, seeing that the family was almost at the hill, turned to see Naruto being launched into a tree. He summoned his swords and warped towards him. He managed to catch him to soften the blow. "You alright Naruto?"

Naruto stood up and helped Noctis stand. "Yeah, thanks for the save Noct."

The monster made his way towards them in somewhat of a struggle since it only had one eye. It also didn't help that Promto was shooting him from behind.

"What do you think Noct? Should we put it out of itsmisery?" questioned Naruto with a bloody grin on his face.

"Yeah, let's finish him." said Noctis while once more summoning his engine blade and taking a fighting stance.

The beast seemed to take this as a challenge and began rushing towards them. "Here he comes Noct. Let's show him our power!"

Noctis warped towards the leg of the beast and began chopping away at its flesh, causing said beast to stumble. Naruto on the other hand teleported to its arm and used chakra to make his way towards his face were he made quick work on the beasts second  
eye.

Both teens then teleported to either side of the beast. "Well would you look at that, wemake a great team. Here you go guys!" exclaimed Prompto as he sent two bullets to the back of the beast's knees, causing him to kneel.

Both Noctis and Naruto then began rushing towards the downed beasts from their respective sides. They then bothe slashed through the mid-section of said beast until they clashed blades in the middle only for them to let up on the pressure and go all the  
way through thanks to the others cut.

The beast was sliced in half and lay on the ground with both warriors now on the side where the other once stood.

The three never got the chance to celebrate because of the womanly shout that was coming from the direction of the hill. They turned in time to see some sort of humanoid with wings taking hold of the woman and crushing her into dust.

Naruto and Noctis, knowing they were on their last straw thanks to the small reserves on their younger bodies, grabbed their weapons and teleported to the beast and slashed it through the midsection.

Both teens then proceeded to fall into slumber thanks to the emptiness in their reserves. Promto, seeing his friends fall from tiredness, made his way down from the tree and ran towards them. "Looks like you guys really tired yourselves out."

Having no other choice, he grabbed ahold of his team and dragged them across the stone arch he saw nearby. He was then forced to do the same with the other two teens that had become unconscious after the second monsters attack.

"Man that was tiring, at least now I can rest for a bit…" Promto himself the fell into slumber…

Chapter End…

 **AN**

 ****

 **Yes I know I haven't updated in a while. The reason for this is me getting and enjoying FFXV. Great game just wish they would've em corporated more things but overall really good.**

 ****

 **Anyway there's been a lot of hate towards the whole Hinata scenario. Now I could be a pussy and just change that from ever happening but I won't. Unless of course you guys want me too. I don't really care but it is what it is.**

 ****

 **Anyway I quite enjoyed writing this chapter. I wrote the fight while listening to apocalypse Noctis which gave me a lot of inspiration to keep going. And for those wondering why Naruto and Noctis aren't super op it's because they're currently 12, meaning although they know how to use the power their bodies can't tak much.**

 ****

 **Hopefully I write the next chapter before Christmas but just in case I don't, merry Christmas to you all!(or whatever your celebrating) See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Waking up to gold

It was around early morning before Naruto came to. He opened his eyes and found himself in some sort of infirmary. Although the smell of blood was in the air, it wasn't following we'd by the smell of death in most places. He noticed that he was bandaged  
around the torso, the location that he had gotten hit.

A curtain of gold then surrounded his sight. Naruto could also make out two sharp silver eyes positioned on the face that had the curtain falling from it. It was a girl, around the his current age.

Although Naruto had matured over the years, he still had the tendency to blurt some things out at times. And that is exactly what happened at that moment. "An angel."

His comment had caused the girls cheeks to turn slightly rosy. It was, after all, the first time anyone complimented her like that in a while. "Well I'm no angel, but thanks for the compliment."

Naruto slowly sat up and began running the tiredness out of his eyes. "So, mind telling me where I am?"

The girl took a seat on the edge of his bed and began explaining last nights occurrences after he had fallen asleep. "Well you were brought to the infirmary of camp half-blood after we found you and the others sleeping by the hill. I'm Annabeth by the  
way, Annabeth Chase." she introduced herself, extending her hand to the blond.

Naruto stared at the hand for sometime before introducing himself. "Names Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki!" He grinned and shook her hand.

Annabeth on the other hand raised and eyebrow. 'He must be from Asian origin with a name like that.'

"So what happened to the others that were with me?" questioned Naruto. He would really hate to have lost his new team in under 24 hours.

Annabeth widened her eyes in realization before pointing over to a few beds on the other side of the room. "Your friends are over there. They weren't as banged up as you, just tired. Speaking of which, you shouldn't be up right now."

Naruto waved off the concern. "I'll be fine, I heal fast. A good nights rest is enough for me to get back into shape most of the time."

Annabeth looked at him in confusion. Sure, him killing off the Minotaur was an indication that he was a demigod but no demigod should be able to heal as fast as he did. Maybe it was a blessing from his godly parent. But even then his healing prowess was  
even more extraordinary then she was used to.

Speaking of which, this boy and his friends had somehow managed to defeat the Minotaur without any camp training. "So Naruto, mind telling me how you managed to defeat the Minotaur?"

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What's a Minotaur?"

That got Annabeth's gears turning. She knew that not many studied Greek mythology as much as demigods did but even then, the Minotaur was a well known figure even to the average person. For Naruto not to know was surprising.

"The Minotaur is the bull-like-man, the monster you killed last night." she explained.

Naruto's eyes widened in realization. "Oh so that's what it's called! Well, me and my friend Noctis used our swords to slice him up. Prompto gave us coverage with his gun and even took out one of his eyes."

Being a daughter to the goddess of battle strategy made her appreciate the well thought out plan. To three untrained demigods could come up and execute a plan like that was astonishing. But there was still one thing that was bugging her about all this.

"So Naruto, you mentioned that you used a sword as your weapon. Mind showing it to me?"

Naruto adopted a thinking face that, although he didn't know, made Annabeth blush at his cuteness. "Well I guess it would hurt. Just don't go around swinging it. Wouldn't want a beautiful girl like you getting a nasty cut."

Once again, red invaded Annabeth's cheeks. 'Why am I blushing around him so much. I like Luke, don't I?'

Annabeth was snaped out of her thoughts as she saw Naruto pull unwrap some of the bandages that were on his wrist. At first she saw nothing but his tanned skin but soon a tribal-like marking appeared. She watched as Naruto's thumb glowed blue and he touched  
the center of the mark.

What happened next was nothing short of shocking to her. Before she knew, smoke filled her vision which quickly disappeared to reveal s beautiful katana. The handlewas wrapped incrimson red cloth. The blade itself was pitch blade but also  
had the same kind of tribal markings that were on his wrist in red.

Her eyes shine with wonderment. She hadn't seen a katana this beautiful in her life. "It's so beautiful." She took her hand and slowly slid it down the blade. She could tell it was well kept thanks to the fact that it was so smooth.

Naruto simply smiled listening to the girl praise. "Thank you, I'm sure my mother would be glad to know of your compliment."

This made her stop her hand. She looked up into his eyes only to see that he was lost in sad memories. "So this sword belongs to your mother?"

Naruto let out a sigh, escaping the clutches of memory lane. "Yeah, it once did before she passed away."

Annabeth immediately regretted her question. Sure she had her suspicions but she hates herself for bringing it up. "I'm so sorry for bringing it up!"

Naruto simply shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I got over it years ago and I know she loved me, that's all I need."

Annabeth took the chance to change the subject without hesitation. "Well since your friends won't be up for sometime, why don't I show you around camp."

Naruto suddenly received a ton of information on said camp and a lot more. His mind began sorting all the info from Greek mythology and the world he now lives in. Since he had experience with sorting memories thanks to his shadow clones he had no problem  
doing so.

It took him around four seconds before he turned to Annabeth and agreed. He then leaped up from the bed and began some stretches.

Naruto's stretches had unintentionally loosed his bandages. Said bandages slipped from his body and fell to the ground.

Annabeth stood in shock at his upper body. His chest had many battle scars but was still perfectly defined. His muscles in all the right places had caused Annabeth to blush. 'Holy Athena, his body is,dare I say, delicious. Wait, no! I like Luke,  
right?'

Naruto, completely oblivious to the confused girl close to him, turned to see his upper body clothes were on a drawer next to his bed. Although his blackshirt was still wearable, his jacket was a completely different story. It had been stained in blood  
and ripped in many places. His sage cloak on the other hand seemed fine thanks to the seal she had put on it. 'Good thing I always have extra jackets in my seals. I'll just keep those stored for now.'

Naruto slipped on his haori and then put on his ninja sandals. He then turned towards Annabeth, who was still having an inner battle with herself.

"Hey Annabeth, are you alright? You've been muttering to yourself for a bit and look really red." He asked concerned for her.

Annabeth snapped out of her inner conversation and shook her head to get rid of some of the embarrassment. "I'm fine Naruto. We should get started on your tour now that you're all dressed."

With that being said, the two young teens walked out of the infirmary and began their walk.

Chapter end…

 **AN:**

 ****

 **I don't have much to say this time around. Hope you guys had a great Christmas and New Years. Hopefully 2017 goes way better than 2016. Hope you enjoyed reading and I'll see you all next time.**


End file.
